A Day in the Life of Gotaku
by sephiroth245
Summary: Title says it all Gotaku is a fictional character made up by the author
1. On his journey

I was on my first journey to my grandfather's home planet, the planet  
  
of the Sayians. I was about halfway there in my shuttle when out of the blue the fuel started to flash empty. I knew there was something wrong because I had just stopped to refuel. I put the ship in autopilot and flew outside of my airship because I knew I had enough fuel to make it to the Planet of the Sayians. When I got to the  
  
fuel tank section of my airship, I saw a group of savages drinking what appeared to be my fuel. I looked to the left and seen there piece of metal shit they call a ship that they must have used to trail me. One of the savages looked at me and before I knew it he had hit me in the gut. This action had made me furious. It did not hurt me a bit but it startled me greatly. At this, I picked him up with my hand and threw him into the other five or so savages. The biggest (and slowest) savage came at me. I knew he would try to attack so before he could think I punched him in the face and he flew right into the middle of the savages' ship and went all the way through it. At this the savages began to scatter. I thought that they had been scared of what I had just done, but I was wrong. I heard what sounded like a timer I flew to my fuel tank and noticed a time bomb! Before I could even think of what I should do the ship had exploded. I got  
  
caught in the blast but managed to teleport back to Earth. From wherever I was I flew to my house I tried  
  
to find some sensu beans (green bean type things that heal you when u  
  
eat them) around my house. I found some in my boxers' drawer. I ate one and felt so much better. I then ordered three XL pizzas, ate them, and then went to sleep. 


	2. In the morning

Chapter 2  
  
The next day I was awakens by a phone call. It was my father. He  
  
said "Gotaku we need your help downtown the town is being attacked by  
  
androids. I'm afraid your mother and I might be in danger. Please hurry!" I didn't wait a minute still in my boxers I teleported to the  
  
downtown mall. I searched for my father and found him in Best Buy hiding behind the counter blowing up any android that came by. He said that he was ok, but he informed me that my mother was attacked while she was shopping and she didn't make it.  
  
When I found heard this I blew up in rage! I went into super sayian  
  
form and killed almost every android within 5 minutes but there was  
  
one. "Super Android 5609" is what he calls himself.  
  
"Muhahahahaha. I am the one that killed your mother. HAHAHAHA I told her I would tell you that she was screaming your name while she was suffering in pain and agony. Oh that made me feel so good," he said. "I love it when people beg to be spared. HAHAHA"  
  
"I will make you pay for all these peoples' deaths!" I screamed.  
  
"Have at it" he motioned. I flew at him at top speed I threw a punch but I missed. I realized I was too slow because I was too bulky and heavy. I decided that I should power down one level. This helped my agility considerably. The android turned at me and laughed he  
  
threw a red fireball at me and hit me in my left leg. I screamed at the  
  
pain.  
  
"MASENKO HA!" I chanted while I summoned a huge ball of energy  
  
over my head 5609 was amazed by this and froze at the site of the enormous fireball. I threw the ball towards him and he flew upwards and the blast had cut off his legs and he had fell to  
  
the ground. I hovered over his helpless body powering down at the same  
  
time.  
  
"Please don't kill me, I will do anything I will even let you join sides with me!" he begged.  
  
I looked at him with fury and pity and yelled, "This ones for you, mom!" and threw a huge-ass fireball in the disgusting androids face. As I started to walk away I said, "That takes  
  
care of the cremation." 


	3. Pegasus the Namek

After he had destroyed the android he went to find his mother's body. He found her but she wasn't really dead. "Gotaku! I knew you would come," said his mother. "Are you all right?" Gotaku asked. "No that 'thing' hurt me pretty bad I don't know if I can make it." "Hold on I will go get a sensu bean from my house. Don't let go." Gotaku noticed something strange about his mother. She had a deeper voice. Gotaku thought nothing of it and he teleported too his house. He felt a strange feeling that someone was in his house. He walked in quietly and seen a tall green figure that looked like a Namek trying to hide. Gotaku hated Namek's ever since one killed his brother. Without the slightest clue Gotaku punched it in the stomach but it just stood there. "Hahahaha! That wasn't your mother back there Gotaku, that was me. Hahahaha! I have the ability to take form of any figure I see. My name is Pegasus the 4th. "Wait! Were you the one that killed my brother?" asked Gotaku. "Oh yes, that was me," said Pegasus. "But I killed you!" exclaimed Gotaku. "HAHAHAHA that's the funny part. My father is the ruler of the underworld and let me come back to get revenge over your pitiful Earth. I will destroy this planet if it's the last thing I do. Right now I need to kill your father. HAHAHAHA!" at this the Namek disappeared. Gotaku rushed to get his sayian armor on and teleported to his father's side. Pegasus was already there. Gotaku went into SS3 form and stood in front of his father. "Gotaku, I don't want to have to kill you so early you're gonna be my play toy HAHAHA! But I guess you just have to do what you have to do when you have to do it ay? Haha!" Pegasus then attacked Gotaku. Gotaku was caught off guard and was thrown through three stores. Gotaku got up quick and retaliated with a guided energy blast. Pegasus didn't know it was guided so he jumped and it went right passed him. He laughed but he wondered why Gotaku was smirking. The energy blast came back and hit Pegasus right in the stomach and went all the way through leaving a hole in his chest. Gotaku knew this would buy some time so he took his father and flew him too his house. Gotaku's father wanted to talk but he couldn't so Gotaku went back to reinitiate the battle. Pegasus regenerated the hole that Gotaku blew in him and then fell to the ground because he was weak. Gotaku knew this was just an act so he powered up then punched him right in the forehead and Gotaku was so angry he kept repeating this act over and over and eventually punched right through Pegasus's skull. Gotaku then went as far as he could up and launched a huge-ass fireball right at him and it disintegrated Pegasus's body. Gotaku called a day and a night and went home and fell asleep. 


End file.
